Category talk:Great working RA builds
What? No Rt builds? :Spirit Spirit Spirit Spirit Spirit Spirit Spirit Boon of Creation Asdfg 05:33, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Why don't you register and submit one yourself? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 05:35, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::You over complicate the matter. Rt Skill Rt Skill Rt Skill Rt Skill Rt Skill Rt Skill Rt Skill and res. Or another Rt Skill, depending whether or not you enjoy the hatred of your peers. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:37, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::Go give my build a good rating then :D It's close to great (4.34 overall) - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 14:04, 15 September 2007 (CEST) lame builds? most of those builds kinda aren't that great (sorry...), but i think if i posted some that are, they would get unfavored because people wouldn't understand them, and would vote (or whatever - does it work like the old guildwiki.org builds section worked?) unfavored without even like thinking about it... 67.131.227.19 14:35, 1 December 2007 (CET) wow, no good monk builds. Brian 14:51, 1 December 2007 (CET) yet, you have two different B-surge builds... :-\ bsurge is not that great. i've tried it and played with it enough to know that it's not as good as other "shutdown" builds, if you know what that means. plus, two differrent bsurge builds. bsurge is not THAT cool. it's okay, but nothing to put two of them on the "great builds section," not even one of them, IMO - maybe it's good for the "good section;" maybe we have people who don't know what's really good doing the rating? who knows... Brian 14:54, 1 December 2007 (CET) :Wow, instead of wasting my time posting replies to your incessant nagging, why don't you go post your favorite build and see how well it makes it in the vetting process? kk thnx [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 14:55, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::heh, why don't you clean up the website? get rid of duplicates and mediocre builds and maybe i'll post something. Brian 14:56, 1 December 2007 (CET) there is actually a RoA on there... Brian 14:58, 1 December 2007 (CET) That necro build is not that great either. Brian 14:59, 1 December 2007 (CET) Drop the arrogance and pessimism in favor of credibility. Your comments are worthless. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:32, 1 December 2007 (CET) :i don't even know what you mean, in favor of credibility? you mean i should be credible? sorry - all these builds are lame, seriously. they're not creative - like the monk ones are just normal monk ones and maybe i was wrong to say that the monk builds aren't that great because they ARE the standard i guess - but still - you're missing a ton of great builds. and i doubt that if i posted them, that people would vote favored on them, and it shows in your attitudes here. Brian 15:50, 1 December 2007 (CET) you guys can just keep posting and sharing your mediocre at best builds i honestly don't care - guildwiki's builds section was better than this site, and even it sucked. bye. Brian 15:52, 1 December 2007 (CET) :Dead wrong. Lame doesn't mean bad. Conversely, original hardly ever means good. There's no room on this site for generalities and undecent comments. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:59, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::Considering this site is a branch off from guild wiki, we brought all the original decent builds from guild wiki over, so you can't complain there. Also if people don't vote good on a build here (at least those with half a brain) they know why it's good or bad, if your so confidant that half these builds are crap post one that isn't, see how it does compared to others. You have to remember we get all meta builds on here, if not the next meta builds, so we have the best builds available at the moment, with builds undergoing re vetting every time key skills are nerfed/buffed, so the site is constantly up to date. Seriously instead of bitching consider perhaps doing something useful?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:34, 1 December 2007 (CET) ? This section seems pointless. Nearly everything works in RA, as long as it has the necessary elements: *Damage So again, why does this section exist? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:03, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Lol, that's actually pretty true. Most every build is hardly RA-only. RA, AB, and CM are usually the generic "throw on any PvP build" tags. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:05, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::You need a second thing too: *Resurrection Signet ::It's important. --84.24.206.123 20:06, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oftentimes, I just replace res with my sheer braveness. Being unnaturally strong helps a bit. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:07, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::But we assume people aren't above average, right? Else we'd have to vet W/Mo HH Paladin at least Great. It can kill the Master of Healing! --84.24.206.123 20:11, 23 July 2008 (EDT) image:RA Pwnage Kitty.jpg -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:12, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Why aren't All the builds on wiki here? they all work Great in RA.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 00:38, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Because they do not all work great in RA. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:40, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Way of the Assassin 6/13 A/ builds have Way of the Assassin in it.. isnt it terrible xD Dusty 15:49, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Lack of Healing in RA builds Many of the builds here, especially Assassin and Dervish lack any form of healing. I realize that these builds are meant to complete a single task, like killing a single target, but they become ineffective when a on a team without a monk. PwnageLlama 15:45, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :The thing is, if you have no monk, you are unlikely to go past 1 or 2 wins anyway (or a healer rit), so bring healing just makes you less effective and pro-longs the inevibility. --Frosty 15:47, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::I Say Bring Back Offering Of Blood...It's Win. :) Vhang The Reaper (talk · ) 22:47, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Crit Scythes vs Normal Derv's. Crit Scythes bring constant criticals whereas Dervs don't bring as many crits, but can tap into IAS as well as other professions. My question is which is greater? I feel as if normal dervs with 14 scythe can benefit more in PvP because Crit Scythes just aren't fast enough at spiking. What's ya'lls opinions on this topic? --BlazingBurdy 14:00, 29 December 2008 (EST) There's nothing left.. Qq AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! THERE"S NOTHING LEFT!!! THE META'S OFFICIALLY STALE! THANKS ANET! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! /wrists //////////////////////////// AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! o.o --BlazingBurdy 00:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Mesmers? The only great working is a fast water mesmer...don't make me laugh :You missed the VoR Mesmer, which is vetted for RA. If you think another on this site is good for RA, go add the tag. People here really don't care enough about RA to check every build for it. Toraen talk 16:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Noonecares(period)!. -- 12:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Why is Palm Strike Assassin not on here? Twin dual attack chaining still owns in Random Arenas. --BlazingBurdy 15:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's archived (because no one uses it in HA, but it's probably fine for RA)? This isn't really the place to discuss a build's viability. Do that on the build talk page in question. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:03, 6 January 2010 (UTC) ::No. PS sins suck in RA as well--TahiriVeila 21:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) RA != HA/GvG: So why is everything that's vetted great have to do almost directly with its effectiveness in 8v8? It's a question I've been harboring for quite a while now, and just now decided to ask. A solid answer would be nice, and please... no trolling... Thanks. --BlazingBurdy 04:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Step 1: Examples. Step 2: Solid reasoning behind opinions. Step 3: Good build to replace it in 4v4 play(is applicable). Go through these steps and you won't get trolled. Life Guardian 05:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Mostly because there's only one 4v4 arena now. 06:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::LG, that's not answering the question. @ Zyke, thanks for actually "answering" the question. My response: why have an RA section at all then? If all builds are vetted by 8v8 trial/testing by gold capes? --BlazingBurdy 00:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :This applies mostly to warriors and rangers, but that's because efficient warrior and ranger builds are built around a specific core which you just put a suitable elite on, which there aren't many of. Also, because nobody actually cares about what you tag for RA. It might even be that PvX has a slightly wrong understanding of what is efficient in RA (nothing more than a little more emphasis on survivability in such a terrible environment). --''Chaos?'' -- 01:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I am still suprised there is an RA section at all. --Frosty 01:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's worth making builds for (lol at this, please), but I think the approach to it should be all different. --''Chaos?'' -- 01:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry Blazing. I thought you were trying to make a change, like take out certain gvg builds that don't really work in RA or something. Life Guardian 01:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :LOL nah, if you want my opinion RA should have no place here. It should be removed from the wiki completely. It's either that, or start from the ground up with RA; y' know, anew. RA should have a standard that's set apart from the other formats. --BlazingBurdy 19:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And why....exactly? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:27, 25 February 2010 Delete Random Arenas from PvX: ...because basing 4v4 builds off of 8v8 GvG/HA format results is just poor vetting. Warrior builds with frenzy/p.rage anywhere in it in Random Arenas, where empathy and b.surge are just too prevalent, is generally bad. --BlazingBurdy 09:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :We don't need a new section on this page for you to bitch about this again. It's not going to happen, and if you continue to troll this page, I can assure you that will you not like the results. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:58, 7 April 2010 ::I'm not a great player or anything but I have spent a lot of hours horsing around in the RA. And I've spent a lot of time trying out builds from this site. I have to agree that this section is utterly useless. the people doing the vetting just aren't in the right mode of thinking for RA. I'm sure most of these builds work great in the team arenas, GvG or whatever other place you use them but most of them fail miserably in RA. People who say "lols eny b1ld wurk5 in t3h RA!" are fools. There is a metagame in the RA just like anywhere else. Your build has to assume that it needs to hit hard and fast (sorry W/A BB dagger warrior, by the time you get enough adrenalin to use BB the match is about over). Also if it's a build for spiking it shouldn't depend on hitting with a chain of physical attacks since almost everyone in Ra uses a stance like Bonetti's or whirling defense (Sorry 95% of the melee damage builds on this page). Pretty much the best types of characters for RA involve healers that are sturdy and have stances or some kind of blind or shadow step to get away from melee, interrupt and shutdown type chars, and big damage spell casters. That rest of the builds might fit great into your TA or GvG build but are just going to disappoint you in the RA. The people vetting these builds just haven't taken their job seriously enough and that's why you see a lot of junk in these so-called great working RA builds. :::stfu Novii 06:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Dervs being underpowerd? If anybody else but me has noticed this, pretty much all dervs in Random arenas are using the same build with wounding strike. And They Dervs cant really Pvp well in gvg and Heros acent also they are one of the worst farming class. I wish that something could be done to get dervs a little bit more powerfull.